A scarred heart Shikamaru x Oc
by friteuse
Summary: "How long does it take for these cuts to heal? Or maybe it is impossible and are these wounds just too deep?" But what will happen when a young girl meets a young boy who makes her heart beat again? Read and find out! [Ongoing, Shikamaru x oc ]
1. A girl called Meiko

Meiko, one of the most talented shinobi of Takigakure, was heading towards the village heads office. Wearing her favorite outfit, which are a black dress that came right above her knees, dark red scarf wrapped once around her neck and a long bit laid over her back and of course  
>her black sandals. Her brown hair was tied up in a forehead protector which had<br>the symbol of her hometown on it, and which showed Meiko was a shinobi, was on her upper right arm.  
>The young brunette took her time, not too excited about going on another mission.<br>After all it was only just a year ago that "that horrible thing" happened.

As she reached the building and entered the room, the village head Shibuki greeted her and told her to take a seat.

"Meiko, I got a special mission for you. You will be heading to Konoha for quiet a while. Too be honest, I don't even know for how long. But everything will be arranged for your stay there, so pack only the things you need for your trip." He was looking through the window, a beautiful blue sky. As he waited for her answer he continued. " I know this has to be hard for you, but you are one of the top here Meiko. And we, from the council, also think this opportunity might do you good." He turned around and sat down at his desk, looking for the mission scroll.

Even though meiko was only a chuunin, everybody considered her one of the top.  
>Every now and then they would suggest for her to become a jounin, but each time<br>the topic came up, Meiko always declined.

Meiko clung her hands on her knees. She knew exactly what he was talking about. They have told her things like that so many times now. "Meiko you're too young to stay alone." or " Why don't you go out more often on missions?" But she continued her way of getting through life as it was for now.  
>The wounds are still to fresh, and they cutted deep within her flesh.<p>

"Meiko, I need an answer now. Do you accept this mission?" Shibuki crossed his finger in each other. Meiko stood up and bowed a little.  
>"Of course I accept. I will get ready right away."<p>

Shibuki told her the details of when she had to leave, and who to go to in Konoha.  
>After hearing everything, Meiko left the room, glad to feel the wind on her face.<br>As she made her way to her home she looked up, gazing at the clouds.  
>"Why does everybody have to be so annoying about this?" She sighed.<br>They would probably give a lot of reasons why, so she better let the topic go.  
>"I guess I have no choice but packing do I, my dear?" Saying this to herself.<br>The sun already started to set, filling the sky with beautiful pink clouds. She looked at the clouds, with a smile on her face. "Such a nice day for leaving. Maybe, just maybe... this will help me."


	2. The past keeps haunting

_It was a dark clouded day. The rain that kept pouring down almost made it depressing. But the silence in the forest made it looked almost peaceful. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind, blowing through the leaves on the trees, making some fall down on the cold wet ground. Falling down on the same ground where she was standing still._

_"It was just an easy mission"._

_They only had to deliver a scroll to a feudal lord. One, simple scroll.__  
><em>_But things didn't turn out as planned. The scroll contained important information.__  
><em>_Information people would pay for because it's value was worth much more.__  
><em>_And to obtain such information, people would pay to kill for it.__"It was just an easy mission, right?"_

_She fell down on her knees in a puddle of water, that started to turn red as time passed. His body just inches away from hers, laying dead and cold on the ground. __  
><em>_She leaned over his body, brown strings of hair covered in blood from her own injuries, touching his emotionless face. Nothing could be done. His life was already gone.__Putting his head on her lap, touching the face that she loved so much, for the last time.__  
><em>_Tears started to fall.__  
><em>_A shinobi shouldn't show their emotions during a mission.__  
><em>_But these emotions were just too hard.__  
><em>_Too painful. __  
><em>_Too real._

With a short shriek Meiko woke up, drenched in her sweat.  
>She looked around her surroundings. The fire was still burning, no sign of an enemy.<br>The rest of the camp was still the same.  
>Her pillow was on the sandy floor,<br>the green blanket wrapped around her left leg.  
>Shivering and heavy breathing.<br>Tears rolling down the cheeks.  
>She wiped them away.<br>Another nightmare of that day.  
>Her fists trembled.<br>"Kenta.."


	3. Encounter in the woods

It was a long walk from her home town Takigakure to the town of Konoha.  
>If she kept up her current pace, she would arrive just before dawn.<br>She stood up early this morning, after camping the other night.

"Stupid Shibuki. Sending me out on a mission so far away. I don't even know what I have to do there!  
>It better be something worth this long damn walk. And why only me? Don't they know how boring it is to walk such a distance all by yourself? I'm talking to myself like I'm some sort of madman! Ugh!" Meiko kicked against a rock, working her frustrations out on the little gray lump. It landed abit further.<br>" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Shibuki! I hate him, no wait, I hate all of them. Why do they have to bother me so much?"

She kicked the rock again, but this time she heard something move in the bushes. Quickly she grabbed her kunai and threw it in the direction where the sound came from. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Holding another kunai in front of her face, she saw a young man walk out. He had raven black hair in a ponytail, it almost looked like a pineapple to Meiko. His hands were behind his head.  
>"You must be Meiko, am I right? The name is Shikamaru. I was send here by the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, to guide you to Konoha." He scratched his head and let out a sigh. <em>"I hope this won't become troublesome."<em> He thought to himself.

Meiko searched for the head protector, making sure the person in front of her wasn't lying, and withdrawed her kunai and putted it back into her pocket after she found what she was looking for on one of his arms. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-kun."  
>She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry for the kunai, but you as a shinobi from Konoha should know better then that if I'm not mistaken. It's only normal that I thought you would be an enemy."<br>She folded her arms in front of her body and walked closer to the pineapple boy (After her first impression of Shikamaru she decided this nickname would be fun.). Shikamaru hands were behind his head, the fingers of his hands intertwined at his neck.  
>"It's not far anymore to we keep up a steady pace we will arrive around noon."<p>

Shikamaru started heading south, Meiko following shortly after him.  
>He took a quick glance at the brunette that was now following him to his hometown. The look on her face was dead serious. Shikamaru wondered to himself if she was mad for earlier. Ah, women are just weird, getting mad for no reason at all. Most women reminded him of his mother or Ino. Always shouting or being annoying. "Troublesome.."<p> 


	4. Enter Konha

Okay maybe a small note, the lines in Italic are thoughts.  
>Example : <em>"Why does he have to be here?"<em> is a thought  
>"Why does he have to be here?" is just saying.<br>Hope I don't make it too complicated!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meiko<strong>

After a long walk through the forest behind her escort from Konoha, Meiko saw these big walls rising up behind the trees in the distance.  
>Relieved to see this sight, knowing it wasn't long anymore until they arrived. From the moment they left after Meiko met the pineapple boy,<br>the sun decided to share more of its heat than other days. A bit too much in her opinion. Some small sweat drops dripped down her neck, her shoulders and her back.  
>"Why did I decided to wear my scarf. Such a dumb idea of me. How can I forget that summer in Konoha were pretty hot." She let out a small sigh after she was done with letting her inner self curse her. Meiko checked her backpack on her hip. There was still some space left, but was it enough? Unfolding the scarf from her neck, and making it as small as possible in her hands, Meiko tried to put it in her backpack. Perfect fit! Enjoying the breeze that could now reach her neck, a grin formed on her face.<br>"Almost there. Just a bit further, and then I don't have to follow pineapple boy anymore. And this breeze makes me only feel better"  
>But the grin started to fade. Shikamaru had stopped in front of her, looking around. <em>"Why did he stop? Is there an enemy nearby?"<em>  
>Reaching for one of her kunais, she noticed the boy turned around and was now facing her.<br>The kunai stayed in her backpack. Meiko stopped, her hands on her hips.  
>"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"<p>

**Shikamaru**

It felt like eternity. Nothing but trees, trees and trees. That is all what Shikamaru saw on their way to Konoha.  
><em>"Man, it feels like were not getting closer at all."<em> A few minutes later, he saw the walls that surrounded Konoha.  
>Most people who see the walls for the first time at this point will think they are almost the walls were high.<br>Which means they were close, but not that close. Shikamaru decided to check on the girl he has to escort to Konoha. He took a quick glance over his shoulder.  
>He saw her folding her scarf up and putting it in her backpack. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Well konoha was known for being warm in the summer.<br>He looked up to the sky. The sky was blue, almost no clouds floating by. Shikamaru had to admit: It was quiet warm today.  
><em>"This might be a drag, but I guess it's better to stop for a short time." <em>With another short look at Meiko, he saw sweatdrops formed all over her forehead. And, a grin?  
>He shakes his head, ignoring the last bit of information he gathered by looking at her.<br>They have reached a place where there was some shade from the trees that stood here. He decided to make them stop here.  
>He looked around, everything seemed safe. That was until he heard his companion speak up.<br>"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Let's take a break here. We have been travelling too long under these conditions, so it is better to give our bodies some rest from the heat."<br>Shikamaru said, sitting on a tree branch. "And from the looks I bet you want to take a short break too."  
>He pointed to Meiko's face, which were covered in small sweatdrops. Meiko reached for her face, her fingers softly touching her skin.<br>She felt the wetness of her own sweat. Quickly she rubbed her hand over her face to remove most of the sweat.  
>"But we can see the walls from here, don't we? If we are this close we can keep going and rest in the village?" Shikamaru turned around, facing the brunette.<br>"The walls may seem close, but we still have a way to go. The trees in this area are not as tall as the ones we passed earlier and the walls that surround Konoha are quiet high to secure the village." "Fine!" Meiko jumped down, sitting down on the green grass with her back against the tree she was standing on earlier.  
>Shikamaru shook his head, putting his hand over his face. <em>"Oh great. Now she's mad for no reason? Tsk, women... I guess it can't be helped."<em>  
>He jumped down from the branch, his back facing Meiko. Sluggish he made his way to a tree next to Meiko's.<br>Shikamaru stretched his arms and let out a yawn. A small nap sure sounded nice. He laid down on his back in the grass, his arms behind his head.  
>Before he realised him, he drifted away and fell asleep.<p>

Meiko was pulling pieces of grass out. How long was he going to lay there with his eyes closed saying nothing? It had been a while since he decided  
>they would take a break from the blistering heat. Could it be that he was sleeping? She moved some strains of her brown hair behind her ear and looked over to Shikamaru.<br>His chest was slowely rising up and down, a soft smile formed from his lips on his face. It was a peaceful sight that reminded Meiko of what?  
>Suddenly she felt her heart stop beating for a second. Her hands clenched into fists. And a small tear rolled over her cheeks. She remembered.<br>A soft whimper escaped her lips. "Kenta." Meiko searched for her scarf she tucked away earlier this day. It was the only thing she still had from her past away lover.  
>She couldn't help but smile when she looked over to Shikamaru. Whiping her tears away, she stood up and putted the scarf back in her backpack.<br>Slowly, she walked over to where he was laying. And as she thought, he was indeed sleeping. Meiko gave him a light kick at his hip, trying to wake the Konoha ninja up.  
>"Hey Shikamaru-san. I think it is time to go." Slowly the boy opened his eyes. Meiko leaned over his body, looking at him.<br>He got up and scratched his head. "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep huh. " He rubbed his hands over his clothes, removing some grass.  
>The sun wasn't shining as bright as earlier, and there were more clouds covering the sky.<p>

Just before the sun started to set, Shikamaru and Meiko reached the gates from Konoha. The streets were filled with people, making their last errands.  
>When they entered Konoha, Shikamaru was greeted by Kotetsu and his best friend Izumo. "Finally returned huh? Oh, and look! He brought a pretty girl with him too."<br>Kotetsu said to Izumo, poking his side with his elbow. Shikamaru walked over to their little desk. "The young woman behind me is the shinobi from Tagikakure, Meiko.  
>Godaime Tsunade-sama asked me to escort her to Konoha and bring her to her office."<br>"Then you better hurry Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama is leaving for a meeting in a half hour."Izumo said to his follow shinobi colleague.  
>"Thanks. Well, cya guys." Shikamaru started walking into the village, waving to the two guards. "Nice to meet you." Meiko bowed forward to greet the two men, followed<br>by catching up to Shikamaru. "Once we arrive at the Godaime's office you will recieve more information on your mission here in Konoha. And when we arrive there, I am done with my mission showing you the way there." Meiko a short walk through town they got at the Kage's tower. Shikamaru stopped and turned around to Meiko. His hands were behind his neck again, like most times during their trip. "Well this is as far as I go. Just go up the stairs, follow the hallway to the east and at a big  
>red door, you enter. Thats Tsunade-sama's office." "Thank for guiding me to Konoha and to your Kage's office." Meiko headed towards the stair, going up on the steps.<br>_"Should I say something else too to him?" _Deciding she would say bye to the black-haired boy, she turned around. Only to see he already made his way home or such.  
>"Bye Shikamaru. Thanks." Shikamaru didn't turn around. He just stuck his hand in the hair and waved to the young brunette. Meiko chuckled. Kenta used to do that alot too.<p>

After going up the stairs, she found the door that Shikamaru mentioned earlier easily. She gave a short but loud knock on the door. A female voice spoke up.  
>"Come in." Meiko opened the door and entered the office. She walked towards Tsunade's desk and bowed. "Goodevening Godaime, I'm Meiko from Ta-"<br>Tsunade cutted her off. "I know who you are. But I was expecting you here abit sooner. Well let's put that fact on the side and move on to business shall we."  
>She got up from her chair and walked over to one of the windows behind her desk. Konoha looked peaceful tonight.<br>"Now tell me Meiko. How much did Shibuki tell you about your 'mission'?" Tsunade looked at the girl, awaiting her answer. Meiko scratched her head and looked at her feet.  
>"Well, Shibuki just told me to come here since I have a mission in Konoha. He also mentioned that he didn't know how long this mission would take, or when I could go home again." Tsunade took her her tea-cup from her office and took a small sip. "So he didn't say anything about the mission himself. Damn that Shibuki!"<br>Tsunade took a step closer to Meiko and looked her into her eyes. "Too be honest, Meiko." She laid her hand on Meiko's shoulder.  
>"Your mission is not a mission."<p>

* * *

><p>Dum Dum Dum! Does this count as a cliffhanger?<br>I tried my best to make the chapter abit longer, I felt sad after seeing how short my other chapters were.  
>Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!<p>

(And sorry for writing mistakes, I hope I didn't make too many of them.)


	5. The mission

Sorry for the slow update!  
>Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Now tell me Meiko. How much did Shibuki tell you about your 'mission'?" Tsunade looked at the girl, awaiting her answer. Meiko scratched her head and looked at her feet.<br>"Well, Shibuki just told me to come here since I have a mission in Konoha. He also mentioned that he didn't know how long this mission would take, or when I could go home again." Tsunade took her tea-cup from her office and took a small sip. "So he didn't say anything about the mission himself. Damn that Shibuki!"  
>Tsunade took a step closer to Meiko and looked her into her eyes. "Too be honest, Meiko." She laid her hand on Meiko's shoulder.<br>"Your mission is not a mission."

Meiko didn't answer. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened did the Godaime mean? And what did Shibuki knew about this? What's going on?  
>Meiko felt lost. She can't give an answer because she can't understand the situation that she is in. <em>"What's going on?"<em>  
>Tsunade tapped the tip of her feet on the ground, her arms crossed before her body."Meiko! Are you even listening?"<p>

Meiko quickly snapped out of it, shaking her head softly, her hands on her hips. "Yea- but- mission- Shibuki- but- what?"  
>Her heart started beating fast, her breathes shortened. Finally she managed to speak a full sentence, without stuttering.<br>"I'm not sure what you are trying to tell me ma'am. Shibuki told me to come here for a mission.."  
>Her hands were behind her back, the hands holding each of her arms together. Meiko started pinching her own arm, focusing on that.<br>_"Relax Meiko, get it together. There is nothing wrong. Calm down."_ She took a deep breath. "So why is my mission not a mission?"

"Meiko, do you know that you have family that live in this village? To be more precise, your grandfather lives here in Konoha.  
>He has written letters to you, asking for you to visit him. But when you or a letter back didn't come, he came to ask me about your whereabouts."<br>Tsunade took a pause here, taking another sip of her tea. "As you may or probably may not know, your grandfather is illMeiko.  
>The nurses, nor medic ninjas know how long your grandfather still has left. That is why I asked Shibuki for you to come here.<br>To grant your grandfathers last wish most likely."

Meiko started to think about the past. She don't recall that much. Her parents, who were shinobis too, died on a mission when Meiko was just a little baby.  
>That is how she knew they were shinobis, since her grandfather only told her they went on a mission and never came back.<br>Meiko suddenly remembered her grandfather, Eiji Atsushi. He took care of her ever since her parents died.  
>The moments they used to share were precious to Meiko. He taught her about the village, and the past Hokages.<br>She adored her grandfather. That was until she was old enough to enter the Academy.

Ever since Meiko was a little girl she dreamed of being a shinobi. Every time she saw someone passing in town, a grin came to her face.  
>Every single person who was a shinobi were heroes to her. Heroes that protected her, Eiji-Ojiisan, and everybody else in the village.<br>Just like her parents did. So when she was finally old enough to enter the Academy, she asked her grandfather to bring her.  
>And that was the moment her young dreams shattered. Eiji refused to let Meiko enter the Academy. He even forbade her to become a shinobi.<br>Saying things that everybody who is a shinobi or who wants to become one are fools, destined to die.

And on that evening, after the conversation with her grandfather about her dream, Meiko ran away.  
>That was the last time she saw him, or anyone in the village.<p>

Tsunade tapped her feet on the ground, breaking the silence. Meiko snapped out of her thoughts.  
>"Meiko Atsushi, I know this comes all of a sudden to you, but it is important to your grandfather. You are his granddaughter.<br>And also the last living person from the Atsushi family. Please take care of Eiji-san. You are dismissed!"  
>Meiko just nodded and left without saying anything to the hokage.<p>

She took a deep breath when she was outside. How long has it been since Meiko left her hometown she wondered.  
>Do her friends still remember her? Well, friends might be abit too much said. Her only friends were two boys, with who she watched clouds and ate chips.<br>Those were great days. But they wouldn't remember her. Why would they? She just left them behind with only a note saying she was never coming back.  
>Birds flying by got her attention towards the sky. It was getting late, and if there is something her Eiji-Ojiisan doesn't like, then it is late visitors.<br>"I better get going, I wonder how he looks like now. " Meiko layed her arms behind her neck and started walking a familiar way out of town.  
>The Atsushi house was at the outskirts of the town. Enjoying the peaceful walk towards her old home, she saw a familiar face laying down on a field.<p>

"Hey Pineapple boy! What are you doing out here?"  
>The raven haired boy turned over, an annoyed look on his face. "The name is Shikamaru, and I was enjoying my clouds. Until you came around."<br>Shikamaru stood up and popped his back. "Anyways I can ask you the same thing Meiko. What brings you here?"  
>Meiko stepped a few steps further, looking up at the sky. "There are some nice clouds today. I'm heading towards a relative."<br>She turned her face to his and smiled. "I'll try to remember your name, Shikamaru. See ya!"  
>And with that Meiko headed off again.<p>

_"Meiko, I wonder if you still remember me, just like I still remember you." _Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets, and walked home.

"Shiki-Baka! Please read this lettr!"

Im sorry Shikamaru, but I am going to leave this villege.  
>And i won't come back until I am shinobi like you and Chooji-nii chan.<br>Wait for me!  
>Hugssies, Meiko<p>

Shikamaru putted the letter back into the enveloppe after reading, slightly amused. "Meiko, you really couldn't write back then."  
>His grip on the piece of paper tightened. <em>"Why did you forget about us... Meiko.. "<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry if it is abit rushed!<br>Read and review? ~


End file.
